Reflections
by SiriuslyLoopyLupin
Summary: A one-shot from Angelina's POV about the final battle, and Fred's death. Eventually to be a full fic about how Angelina and George grieve Fred together, and her decision to start a relationship with her dead boyfriend's twin brother.


**Author's Note: Hello, all. This inspiration hit me suddenly and I had to write. This is from Angelina's point of view about Fred's death and the battle. Eventually going to be a story about how Angelina and George grieve Fred together, and fall In love, explaining how she switched from one twin to the other. Enjoy, and please review!**

**Reflections**

I did not get to see him one last time before he died.

Perhaps it's better that way. Had I know it would be the last time, I wouldn't be able to look away. No one has that courage. He had been, as I learned later, battling inside, to be struck down not in combat but by a wall. A wall kill Fred Weasley? It was preposterous in my mind. How could Fred, the mischievous, wild and daring Fred _Weasley_ not leave this world, and mine, without a bang, without some finesse and a giant display of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, dragon included?

I had been fighting on the grounds. It had been Katie, Alicia, and me. It was almost like old times on the pitch for us. We had each other's backs, protected each other, and saved each other from danger.

There had been giants. Three of them, rampaging around the grounds, destroying everything in sight. The three of us had been split up trying to avoid being squished under the monstrous feet. I ran without thinking back towards the castle. I heard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's terrible voice echo across the ground as he called truce for one hour. Our side had been terribly hurt; even running away, I was leaping of bodies, dead and alive, some even moaning for help.

Alicia and I found each other in the chaos immediately after his declaration. She had run towards Hogwarts as well. Katie, we couldn't find. We had decided to split up; Alicia would search inside to see if she had already gone in, and I would search the grounds. I left Alicia helping Neville Longbottom carrying an injured Ravenclaw inside the castle, and headed back towards the forest.

I spent nearly half an hour searching. I was too scared to go back in the castle, afraid to confront Alicia empty-handed. I was meticulous in my search, shouting her name, combing the very edge of the forest. It took me twenty minutes to find the courage to go to where we had left her, terrified to find her crushed by a giant. I found her limp under the Whomping Willow. Her logic was flawed; she went to a hiding spot that would protect her from the giants, and literally fight back at them. She didn't think that her protection would attack her as well.

By the time I had reached Katie under the tree, and carried her back to the Hogwarts hall, the hour was nearly up. I didn't notice the Weasley family moving the body of my boyfriend out of the Great Hall to a more discreet place, where he later would be sent to Aunt Muriel's to hold the body before burial. After all, my Fred was invincible; I was not worried for him, for I knew he could take care of himself. Alicia had approached me anxiously.

"Ang—I have to—" she had stuttered.

"Not now," I told her. "Katie's hurt. Where's Madame Pomfrey,"

"Angelina!"

"Not now!" I shrieked, Katie's body dead weight in my arms. I laid her down in the Great Hall, safely tucked away. As soon as I let go, Voldemort's voice filled the room, informing us of Harry's supposed death.

I had no time to think after that. Led by Neville, Dumbledore's Army kept fighting even in the face of our savior's death, through the screams, the bangs, the cries, the spiders and the giants. Harry, of course, was not dead, and I watched terrified among the hundreds of students, professors, Hogsmeade shopkeepers, and Order of the Phoenix member as Harry Potter finally vanquished the Dark Lord, and freed our country from calamity.

I was happy. I laughed, I celebrated, I cried. I hugged Alicia, who had apparently forgotten the important piece of information she had to tell me in the heat of the moment.

It was then that I began to look for Fred. It was then that I started to get nervous when I couldn't find him. Alicia couldn't answer me when I asked if she had seen him, and a funny feeling tingled in my stomach.

He was the first person I found. I ran up to him, so like his brother and yet so different, and looked into the brown eyes that weren't the ones I wanted to see. Fred's were lighter. At that moment, George's were so dark they were nearly black, swimming in red.

"He's dead, Angie," he said in a hollow voice, as people cheered and hugged around us. The world seemed to tilt under my feet as people's voices sounded farther and farther away. Even George's seem to be travelling to me through a tunnel. "Fred's dead,"

The last moment I had with Fred was as we were leaving the Room of Requirement. A sweet kiss, a quick grab of my bum, and me smacking him for being cheeky. He dashed around the corner, turning to grin and wink at me, before disappearing.

And then he was gone forever.

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's sad. =( Please review!**


End file.
